Konoha's Wayward Son
by wrotrooper
Summary: Oneshot Challenge.


**Chapter 1: Return of the Wayward Son**

 _ **Konohagakure no Sato: Village Gates**_

Our story starts with two figures aproaching the gates of Konoha. The first one was a tall male seemingly in his late fourties or so with extremely long, spiky white hair tied into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs framming both sides of his face, red lines that ran down from his dark eyes, and a unique head protector with the kanji for 'Abura (Oil)' printed on it. He was wearing a green short shirt kimono and matching pants over a mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. And completed it with handguards, a simple black belt, traditional geta sandals, a short, red sleeveless haori over his clothes that had two simple yellow circles on the upper shoulder areas, and a large green scroll horizontally strapped on his lower back.

''So, how does it feel to be back after all this time, gaki?'' The man asked the second figure who stood about 5'6 around the age of 15 with spiky, chin-legnth blond hair, with two neck-length bangs framing his face while taking any extra into a small spiky ponytail as the person beside him. He had a tan look on his skin, acompanied by sky blue eyes, and three whisker-like marks on both cheeks, that made him a heartstealer for the ladies. His attire, which wasn't that diferrent from the older person, consisted of an orange trimmed, black short shirt kimono and matching pants over a green-lined, long-sleeved mesh shirt. Holding the kimono shirt closed was a black lined, white Obi, and black shinobi sandals. He finished his attire with a short-sleeved red coat with black flame pattern along the hemline, and the addition of thick brown belt strapped across his chest holding large red scroll horizontally strapped on his lower back much like the older male beside him.

The young man stayed silent for a few seconds as he stared at the village in front of him with a nostalgic look. Six long years since he'd last set foot on this village. A part of him never thought he would ever return, but he knew he had to come back sooner or later. After all...not many can run from their past. After a few more seconds, he spoke.

''A little...nostalgic, ttebayo.'' He answered with a small smile as the taller man ruffled his hair a bit while sporting a grin. Reaching the massive gate they saw as several civilians and even Shinobi from other villages walking through in and out. Not that it was surprising, after all, the Chuunin Exam's Finals were a little than a month away, so it was understandable that many Shinobi would come to whatch the tournament. Walking past the massive gate, just past it, they saw the gate guards whom many have to check in with if they want permision to enter the village. One of the guards, Kotetsu, who finnaly took notice of them, droped his jaw in recognition.

''Jiraiya-sama! I can't belive you're back!'' His partner Izumo took better control of his emotions as he stared at Konoha's spy master and their Yondaime's son. He had to admit, the boy looked like a carbon copy of his father, mother and god-father.

''It's good to have you back, Jiraiya-sama, Naruto.'' Naruto sent him a small smile which Izumo returned. He knew Naruto didn't like honorifics to his name. Izumo had found it strange since most clan heirs were stuck up pricks in his opinion, so he was glad that the boy hadn't changed in that regard.

''It's good to be back you two, still at gate duty huh?'' Jiraiya asked with a grin as both Chuunin shared shappish grins. ''You two need someone to kick your buts into gear I swear.'' Shaking his head, Jiraiya wrote his own signature on the page after his god-son. Handing the paper to the two chuunin, they gave their farewells entering their birth home after so long.

Walking down the main street, Naruto took notice of the Konoha population as they stared at him in shock, awe, and for the woman, lust. He gave a small wave to a group of giggling females causing them to faint and him to sweatdrop. That sweatdrop got bigger as he saw his godfather scribbling on his mini notepad while sporting a perverted grin on his face. Was he really going to take notes of him now of all times. He shook his head with a fond smile. Naruto learned there was no changing his perverted godfather in that regard, not that he would if he could, he liked Icha Icha to keep on living thank you very much.

Now he wasn't a pervert mind you. Naruto was just an admirer of the beauty that was the female sex.

Putting away his notepad, Jiraiya gave a side glance at his godson. The fallowing days would propably be hard for Naruto, but Jiraiya knew that the longer Naruto stayed away, the less chance he and his family could get to reconnect. That, and the fact that Jiraiya had gotten word about his ex-teammate, Orochimaru, might have plans for Konoha during the Chuunin Exams was to great to be ignored. Hopefully both issues would be resolved without to much trouble. The Gama Sennin (Toad Sage) seriously doubted that.

''Well gaki, I'm on my way to the Hokage tower to greet and report, you coming or not?'' His aprentice looked down before giving a sigh and responded.

''...I'm going to explore the village, its been six years da-ttebayo. Ja ne.'' Before he could get out of hearing range Jiraiya spoke with a serious tone in his usual cheery voice.

''Naruto.'' Said boy stopped where he stood. ''I have your word remember. You promised.'' His student lowered his head most likely recalling said promise. ''I expect you to be there by dinner time... Don't make me come and drag you there myself.'' Everything was silent for both master and disiple for a few seconds.

Finaly, Naruto responded by nodding his head.

''Don't worry Ero-sennin... I always keep my promises...'' With that said, Naruto left.

Jiraiya whatched him go with a sad expresion. He honestly prayed things with the family went well.

 **XbreakX**

 _ **Hokage Tower: Hokage Office**_

''Have I fallen so low...'' A male spoke in despair. Why you may ask? ''To be reduced to doing paperwork all day and night... So unfair!'' The stupidly overreacting male had blue eyes, which were crying anime tears, and spiky blonde hair that reach down to chin-length strands that framed both sides of his face. He wore a standard blue Konoha uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a flack jacket, under a short-sleeve, high-collared white haori with red flame adorning the hem-line, with the kanji for Yondaime Hokage writen vertically down on the back, and closed on the front by a thin orange rope.

This was Konoha's Yondaime Hokage (Fourth Fire Shadow), the Kiiroi Senkou (Yellow Flash), Namikaze Minato.

Silently glaring at his paper stockpile, he cried. ''Don't mock me!'' This was the sight that Jiraiya witnesed as he entered the office through the window.

''Am I interupting something?'' Minato's eyes quickly widen to proportional levels as he gazed his sights at his former Sensei.

Six years.

Six long years since he last had seen Jiraiya and his wayward son. All because of his ignorance. And all it cost him was his firstborn child trust and love.

''S-Sensei?!'' Minato said in shock as he stood up from his chair only to quickly look down in shame and regret. After that day six years ago, Jiraiya had never once allowed him to call him his Sensei. He still remembered how disappointed and ashamed Jiraiya had been that day. Minato had never known Jiraiya could act as serious and furious as he did that day. The words said by Jiraiya had been like salt to an already open wound. Like a knife to the heart. But the Namikaze knew he deserved them.

Seeing his student's guilty looking face, Jiraiya couldn't help but sigh inwardly. To this day Jiraiya would never understand how the student he had thought to be the Yogen no Ko (Child of the Professy) had turned out like he did. Their relationship had been completely crushed that day six years ago. A part of Jiraiya didn't regret the things he had said back then. Hell, a part of him still felt mad. But anger never solved anything. Only time would.

''Enough with the guilty look, Minato.'' He said with a neutral expression. ''It's been six years after all.'' Jiraiya crossed his arms as a small smile formed on his face, and his tone lightened slightly. ''And don't worry about calling me Sensei.'' Minato stared wide eye at his Sensei. ''Things happened that shouldn't have happened.'' The look of guilt returned to Minato's eyes. ''But staying mad and doing shit won't fix anything.'' The Kirroi Senkou slumped in his chair. As if a giant weight was lifted off one of his shoulders. Now all that was left was the weight on the other shoulder. Minato couldn't help himself. He nedded to ask right now.

''W-where is Naruto? H-how has he been?'' Minato cursed his stutering. He was a war leyend for kami's sake. He should have better control than this.

''Nanda tou?! Not even a hello or a welcome home! How could you?!'' Minato couldn't keep the small smile from forming on his face. At least his Sensei was giving him a chance to make up. It made him feel good despite his actions/inactions in the past.

Finaly getting serious, Jiraiya got to business. ''...He's doing fine, and right now he's familiarizing himself with the village.'' Minato wanted to ask something but Jiraiya interupted. ''He'll stop by your house before dinner, so I advise you to get Kushina and Natsumi ready for his arrival.'' That didn't make Minato feel any better. He idly stared at a small photo on his desk. It was the last family picture he could find that included Naruto. He was six in the picture. The others after it only showed how much he and Kushina had neglected him. From being a little away from the family, to not being in them at all. Three years of neglect before Jiraiya took him under his wing. How could he have been so blind.

Minato gave a heavy sigh which Jiraiya picked up. ''Something on your mind?'' But that was just it. Naruto was on his mind. How could he ever make it up to him. What could he do?

''You know... I'm supposed to be a war hero...a living leyend in the Shinobi world...yet I cannot figure out how to approach my firstborn child...and it hurts.'' Jiraiya sighed as he aproached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. ''Will he ever forgive me...will he even give me, us, his family a chance? And even if he, by some miracle forgive's us...he'll never trust us again...not like a family.''

Everything was quite in the office for a full minute until Jiraiya said. ''Nothing worth something, is _ever_ easy.'' Minato felt him grip slightly. ''This is something you, Kushina, Natsumi, and Naruto must resolve by yourselves...I've already kept Naruto from going off the deep end when I took him with me, now its your turn.'' As Jiraiya made his way to the window, he left a few parting words.

''Every great trial begins with a single step...this is yours...don't waste it.''

 **XbreakX**

 _ **Several Hours Later**_

Now we find Naruto standing atop a water tower placed on top of a tall building. He gazed at the village under the light of the setting sun. His hair and coat flowing with the soft wind.

 _''This place sure has changed a lot.''_ A small smile on his face formed at the thought. He had hoped in running into one of his old childhood friends, but was slightly glad he didn't. He honestly doubted they would remember him. And if they did, they would most likely ignore him for leaving. All because of-

He quickly shook his head at those thoughts. The past was the past, there was no need to live in it. There was no need to immerse himself in sentimentality by retracing his past. He would move forward, as everyone should.

How to go about it was the real question in his mind.

He didn't hate his parents, but he couldn't love them either. How could he hate, or love someone, when he didn't know a single thing about them. All Naruto had were the faintest of happy memories regarding his childhood. He sighed as the sun had set. He had a promise to keep, and Naruto didn't wan't Jiraiya coming after him. Knowing his godfather like he knew he did, he had no doubt he would be draged bound and hogtied on the perverts back.

It had happened before once. He really didn't need a repeat.

 **XbreakX**

 _''I guess it's now or never...''_ Naruto thought as he climbed the stairs to the balcony of the simple house his family had. Despite not reflecting his Hokage status, Minato and Kushina preferred to live in a simple two story house with the bottom used as a basement. Naruto wouldn't admit it but he was nervous. Hesitantly, he knocked at the door gently with shaking hands.

After a few moments the door opened outward revealing a young girl around the age of 12-13 with long blond hair tied in two waist length pigtails, sky blue eyes, and three whisker-like marks not unlike his own. This was his younger sister, and the third Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, Uzumaki-Namikaze Natsumi. He took notice of her clothes and had to blink in surprise. He idly remember having clothes like that when he was eight years old. They consisted of a bright orange jacket with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red Uzumaki swirl on the back and a large white collar. She completed it with orange shorts, blue Shinobi sandals, and a blue Konoha Hitai-ate around her forehead.

He thought that he was the only person on the Elemental Nations with love for the color orange. Guess he was wrong, though she just gained a point in his book. Not that he could remember anything about her to begin with. He didn't have any recolection of ever growing close to his little sister. But maybe that was because she was always being trained by their parents. He didn't hate her though, he didn't even dislike her. Honestly, he didn't know how to feel about her.

The same could be said for Natsumi. This was her brother. Her two year older brother. She had been seven at the time of his leaving a few days after her birthday, but even then she knew she had lost a piece of herself. Her family had never been the same since that day. At that time, she had tried to find any memory regarding her brother, but she could hardly remember any single one to this day. She didn't hate him. Far from it actually. But she knew he wasn't just going to let her or her parents in that easily. Whenever she tried to figure out why she ignored him herself, all she found was that she fallowed after her parents. Natsumi, being a child, had seen how her parents ignored him like he didn't exist, and she, being the good little daughter that she was, ignored him as well. It made her sick. Because of that childish thought, her brother had been all but erased from their family. She made a promise to herself back then. That she would make it up to her older brother, and she was going to do everything she could to mend the connection of her strained family. No matter what cost.

Silence.

Naruto didn't know how long they stared at eachother but he couldn't help but smile as she had given him a cute small one first. Despite being raised here, he still needed to ask.

''Can I come in?'' She moved to the side nodding. ''This is your home as much as it is mine.'' Giving a small smile he untied his shinobi sandals leaving them close to the door, and stepped inside heading towards the dinner room where he found Minato without his haori or flack jacket sitting on the dinner table. They both locked eyes with each other before turning away in shame and nerveousness.

''Oh...you arrived just in time.'' The voice belonged to Uzumaki Kushina. His mother. He had to hold in his shock. For kami's sake she didn't look a day old since he had last seen her! Six years ago! He'd bet his entire savings Senju Tsunade was would wish to look just as good. Knowing his Baa-chan's luck, it was an easy gamble for him. A slender, but feminine build, fair skin, purple eyes, long bright red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. She wore a high-collared, sleeveless white/blue blouse under a long, green, loose-fitting dress. She also wore a dark blue band on her left wrist and pale purple standard shinobi sandals. Naruto slightly cursed his fathers luck!

Unknown to him, his parents were having their own thoughts about him.

For Minato, this was a slap to the face, his son was literaly a carbon copy of him. There was no question on that. Seeing him now, Minato knew he had lost his son's childhood. He couldn't call himself his father. That title belonged to Jiraiya. But maybe, just maybe, they could be friends.

As for Kushina, she was honestly torn between crying, hugging, and apolagizing at the same time. She didn't know what to do. Her firstborn child, now a young man in front of her, and she was at a loss in what to do. She had actually went into a depression knowing it was her fault as well in his leaving. She rembered crying herself to sleep for two months after he left. The look of distrust when he looked at her or Minato when she or him aproached their son that day. It tore her heart open like nothing else knowing she forced her son into isolation. She clearly remembered one of the many words Jiraiya had said the day he came to reveal their immense mistake.

 _''...For a pair of orphans like yourselves, I'm surprised you forced your oldest to suffer such a fate.''_

At the time those words cut her and Minato like nothing else ever could. It brought tears to her eyes just thinking about it but she quickly wiped them off. Now wasn't the time for tears. Taking a good look at him she had to hold herself from hugging him as her lips quivered. He was really a mirror image of both her and Minato. So many missed opportunities. She honestly prayed to kami for a second chance. She didn't know if she could take it if he left them again.

''Why don't you take a sit, I'll be serving in just a second.'' She quickly went to do just that. Naruto could tell she was nervous, the feeling was mutual. Fallowing his little sister to the dinner table, he settled down on one of the chairs which was facing her. Kushina quickly set the plates on the table as she herself sat facing Minato.

This was the moment of silence. The tension on the dinner table could be easily explained, but not easily voiced out. They didn't even made eye contact with each other, staring at the floor as if it was far easier for them, and in a way it was. Not even Natsumi, who was known in the family for her hyperactive attitude could voice out her racing thougts. Minato himself was cursing like a sailor in his mind. Some genius he was, he can't even form some kind of conversation. Kushina was worst off. She was known for speeking her mind but now said mind was a complete blank. There was only one thought running throught her head, a thought which was shared by her husband and daughter.

 _''...He's...a stranger to me/us...''_

And they hated themselves for that thought and their weakness right now.

 _''Why am I here?''_ Was Naruto's only thought. It was obvious he was making them feel uncomfortable and awkward with his presence. Just like he was a stranger to them, the same was for him. And that was the keypoint, they never made a bond. The brother/sister bond, a mother/son, and a father/son bond were never made. So why was he here. For what reason. Did he need them? He wasn't sure, he could take care of himself just fine as it was. But did he really need them in his life? He honestly didn't know.

 _Try..._

Naruto gave an exasperated sigh, gaining his family's attention, as he remembered the promise he made to his godfather. Something so simple, yet so hard at the same time.

 _Try._

Nothing more, nothing less. Just to try. If it didn't worked out, Jiraiya wasn't going to force him. Naruto could proudly state that he had tried and no one could call him out on this.

 _Try_

Raising his head, he spoke with a light tone in his voice.

''...My name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto.'' His family was giving him their undivided attention. ''My likes are training, ramen, reading, and those preacious to me. I dislike judgemental people, some prick in Tsuchi no Kuni (Earth Country), and fighting for no good reason's. My hobby's are practicing Fuinjutsu (Sealing Techniques), writing, and meditating. My future dream is to surpass all Sennin's (Sage's).''

For the first time since they sat, they made eye contact. Naruto had done his part. Now it was their turn. He didn't have to wait long, as it seemed that Natsumi wasn't about to waste this chance and spoke next.

''My name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Natsumi. My likes are my family, my friends, and ramen oh kami I love ramen ttebaki!'' She blushed at her small outburst. And blushed more when she caught her brother silently laughing at her. He couldn't blame her though. Ramen was the food of the gods! ''...My dislikes are ignorant people, those who prey on the weak, the three-minutes it takes to cook instant ramen and...books...'' She wasn't entirely sure if she should had said that, considering her brother's writes and reads from what she learned not a few moments ago, but she didn't wan't to lie either. Thankfully, Naruto nodded with a look of understanding, silently telling her that she didn't have to worry about something trivial as that. Once apon a time, he hated books as well. ''My hobby is training and playing pranks. And my future dream... is to mend a bond that should have never been broken!'' As she stated this, she locked eyes with her brother. And he could _see_ the determination flowing in them. Naruto now knew his little sister wasn't going to settle for anything else than him accepting her and their parents.

So to Natsumi's surprise, Naruto smiled, not a small one nor an amused one. No. It was a true full smile on his face. And it made her, and her parents, feel the warmest inside in a long time.

As Kushina and Minato fallowed after their children, they all couldn't help but think it might not be as bad as they thought it be. It would be a hard road ahead, but at least they had the time to get to know eachother. And that was the true fact. They had time, so not everything was lost.

It's just like some people say, time mends all wounds.

 **AN:** Just a little oneshot I wanted to try out. Before anyone asks what exactly happened between Naruto and his family, if I didn't make it clear, it was ignorance, plain and simple, no evil mastermind with over the head plans in this fic thank you very much! There are so many, and I do mean MANY, Naruto-neglect fics, but almost every single one goes overboard with either an Evil Minato (I'm going to be honest when I say I don't like Minato whatsoever. Not as a character, nor in the canon story because his plan to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto, right after said Bijuu attacked the village, could have gone to shit rather easily. Fanfiction users use that to their advantage, nof said.) or a very abusive village (Which I find more real, because in canon all Naruto had to deal with were the glares, whispers behind his back, or just plain ignored. The village just got attacked by a giant ass monster killing hundreds, do you honestly expect me to believe the people aren't going to wan't retribution of some kind!) I'm not trying to make a point, am just ranting and making you read this wasting your preacious time!

Fanfictions Users: Off with your head!

Wrotrooper: Crap!

...Anyway's, anyone who wants to try and complete this story can do whatever the hell they want. Go wild! I would be lying if I said I wouldn't want to see someone continue this oneshot.

Just remember the ages.

Naruto: 15

Rookie 9: 12-13

Team Gai: 14

Suna Team: 12-13 (Gaara), 14 (Kankuro), 15 (Tamari)

As for the pairing. Anyone but **HINATA (MOST OVERUSED CHARACTER OF THE FUCKING CENTURY! IT'S BAD ENOUGH HE ENDED UP WITH HER IN CANON! HELL! A FEMALE SASUKE WORKS BETTER THAN HER!)** , please. That is if you fallow the canon storyline. I purposly left much to the imagination in the story, so you guys can go wild and add other teams and characters compeating at the Chuunin Exams Finals. If you decide to pick a Harem, minimun of three! Oh yeah, no BASHING!

If you're trying to imagine Naruto's clothes, it's basically the attire wore by Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko when they trained with Jiraiya only with an orange trim, and the addition of Sage Naruto's coat and scroll.

The prick Naruto mentioned was Deidara before the Mad Bomber joined Akatsuki.

And last but not least, Naruto's current stats, level and skills.

Ninjutsu: 4/5

Taijutsu: 4/5

Genjutsu: 3/5

Intelligence: 3.5/5

Strength: 3.5/5

Speed: 4/5

Stamina: 4.5/5

Hand-Seals: 3/5

Total: 29.5/40

He won't be able to beat Kakashi, but he'll be able to test him like no other Jounin in the village (besides Guy that is)

Chakra Affinities: Fuuton (Wind Release), Katon (Fire Release), Doton (Earth Release)

Fuinjutsu: At Jiraiya's level but still below Kushina and Minato.

Rasengan: You guys can decide if he knows it or not. If he does, have him know a version one of the elemental version. Example: Fuuton: Rasengan (Wind Release: Spiraling Sphere), Katon: Rasengan, Doton: Rasengan. So no Fuuton: Rasenshuriken yet people!

Kuchiyose: Gama Ichizoku (Summoning: Toad Clan): His boss summon would be Gamahiro (Look it up), and his regular/familiar summon would be Kosuke (Once again, look it up!)

Senjutsu (Sage Technique): He will know it, but at what level is up to you, either imperfect Sage Mode, or perfect Sage Mode. If, you decide for perfect, then he can beat the crap out of Kakashi (For the record, Kakashi's awesome! So no bashing you haters!).

But what the hell am I saying...didn't I just said you could do whatever the hell you guys wanted! *shrugs*

...You know what, I might just make a fanfiction living of doing Naruto oneshots for you guys to finish if you so wish. I know am not the only one wanting to see a Naruto and Yonbi (Son Goku) fic.

Sayofuckingnara everyone! Wrotrooper out!


End file.
